Misfortune of the Cold
It is a cold winter's night. The air was freezing with the sudden change of fall to to winter in the Soul Society. The sky was clear and beautiful. For the briefest of moments it was peaceful. That would be changed in a sec. Taiken Hakumai the Shushin of the Panteon was coming to inform the Central 46 of something important. He stepped out of the Seiki Yochi Kado (精気輿地門, Inner Spirit World Access Gate) which is made of Sekkiseki for Senjungami have the ability to render it unaffected against them. " A cold night for this but I better get going." The Senjungami start his way to the Seireitei as the Seiki Yochi Kado (精気輿地門, Inner Spirit World Access Gate) is located at the end of the farthest Rukon forest. Out among the leaves, hiding from those who he was told were his prey, Shitsuren Ryougen, the mad hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow done perfectly right, remained hiding in the forest, aware someone had stepped into area. His creator forbade him using his full power, as such a vast amount would cause an uproar. He quickly ran to where the strange person had appeared, hoping that perhaps, he might actually get a challenge from somebody. "''Amazing I leave the Panteon for ten minutes and I engage an enemy."' Taiken then looks at some Cherry Blossom trees where Shitsuren Ryougen is.' "Show yourself."'' Shitsuren smirked. "So, you can sense me as clear as I can you." he said cooly as he walked from behind the trees. His eyes were glowing like a cat's, a sign of what he was. "Who are you?" "Its nicer to give your own name first but I am Taiken Hakumai the Shushin of the Panteon." "I'm Project X 023. That's what you may refer to me as. It's good to meet you, Taiken." Shitsuren replied, not wanting to give away who he was. Although it was hidden from Taiken's view, Shitsuren was preparing to fight, although he was relaxed. "Don't insult me if you want to fight me than just fight me. However, while I may only seem so strong but I am far more powerful." "Care to make a wager on that?" came the reply. "By the way, it's not an insult, my real name is a closely guarded secret that only two people alive can claim to know." "With myself being the second or third. But what is this wager?" "The wager is, you and I fight, no release states permitted. He who yields loses. Sound good?" "Me yield? So arrogant such arrogance even I am shocked. Why is it that even with less than 1/3 of my power, I remained the Shushin of the Panteon? Its because in over 7000 years no Senjungami stronger has been born or made. You trying to defeat me is comparible to someone trying to reach the Heavens by walking. You simply lack the ability to defeat me." "Someone seems sure of himself. Then I guess it's time for me to show you, that I am NOT a typical being." Shitsuren taunted, drawing his sword, holding it backwards, the tip facing away from his thumb. "Please, take the first move." "So be it." Taiken jumps with great speed above the ground and then beginnings to drop his left foot on his opponent's skull. With his great strength he might just finish it in one move. "Soudaiyoushiki Tanitsusuto (そうだい,ようしき,たんいつ,スト majestic form single strike)." The attack is about to land on Shitsuren's skull. Shitsuren rolled out of the way, although given the power of the attack, the ground splintered. Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he almost thought of laughing, such a near grasp Death had just made for him. "Well now, I'm impressed, but it's gonna take more to beat me." " You avoided my Soudaiyoushiki Tanitsusuto (そうだい,ようしき,たんいつ,スト majestic form single strike) but that skill is as simple as breathing for me. I am a Grandmaster of Hand-to-Hand combact." In a quick second Taiken is near with a fist about to impale his chest in. Shitsuren blocked with his free hand. He was unharmed, albeit the fist almost made contact. In order to attack, he dropped his sword and flexed his once clentched fingers. "Danken." At his command, a series of thin claw-like protrusions made of energy formed, and he swung his new razor edged hand, aiming for a non-lethal, although still painful wound. "Try again" In a moment a beautiful white fire-like substance, surrounds most of Taiken's body but he is not affected. "Might want to reconsider anything beside me that touches this substance will be devoured by it. Plus you cannot put it out with water or lack of oxygen and it even devour spiritual power if its weaker than mine." Shitsuren moved before the flames were able to touch more than his glove, which he discarded, fearful of the glowing fire. "Fine." he growled, picking up his blade again. He ran in and slashed downwards. Taiken then created more of the same thing and then surrounding himself released it from him body. Attacking everything in a 360 angle. The substance is near Shitsuren. Shitsuren knew he was in trouble, he was too close to cancel his slash. He had to use Heki Aida to avoid getting burned. The first sound that Aida caused was like something breaking or crashing together, durning which Shitsuren vanished until the second sound was heard like many trees being broken like twigs. "To think I had to use Heki Aida to survive. Perhaps you may be one of the beings my master seeks." "You master seeks my kind? That's hard to believe I mean I am ancient over 8000 years old and I know of 90% of all the people that know of my kind. But the Purazuma-hi (プラズマ火, plasma fire) will devour you soon enough so lets here what you have to say do you yield?" "He...he prevents me from quitting. I can't stop until blood, either mine or yours, coats my hands. Three spheres that can grant the desires of the heart bind me to this world. His will is my law, and as such, the spheres tell me what he wants. He wants me to gather cells from people so he can build for me a new being alike to me, something that will fill my void, my gaping hole. That is why he commands this hunt, but he also seeks vengence for crimes commited. I won't forfit this, so I will repeat your question, do you yield?" "No. Your master is rather simple minded, I am a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "immortal' untainted god''") as such we cannot develop other species powers and vice-versa. Mixing other species powers with ours is toxic and vice-versa. This is 99% always true but that one percet had over 5000 years ago. Beside it would shameful to let you remain connected to a monster like that. So by killing you you will be free." Shitsuren grew angry at that. "Do you know how many beings comprise my body, my mind, my soul? Thousands. To strike me down would condemn all of them to my fate. But I don't care about them, their memories over-shadow mine all the time. Even now, I see my daugter on a swing, my brother going to war, my father on his deathbed. Do you see them? I do. They beg me to live for them, to let their existance become a part of me. But they all agree, to be alone is painful. To submit to those whose blood allows you life however would be a fate worse than death. If I could, I would show you them, but memories like these, are personal. Master promised me that if I complete his will, he will give me something like myself to love. Once his use for me is done however, he would kill me. I must always be useful to him." " Amalgamation of unneeded soul is all you are. Yout twisted your own logic. Do you think your family would want this? The daughter seeing you unhappy, the brother that went to war only to see his brother under the command of another, the father seeing you being a slave. You are more nothing but a broken doll replace the limbs and parts as much and as many time as you want. But you cannot remake the original." "SHUT UP!" Shitsuren yelled. "My parent cells allow me to see these memories because no one else can understand. No, not even I can. Perhaps I'm a needless freak, a pointless beast, but unlike others. I have a reason to live." His eyes darkened as the Hollow cells began to show dominance, his mind began thinking only to survive and to win. He had to be careful, the white flames were inching closer, always closer. He could time a move so he could at least land a hit, but that would put him at risk of burning alive. " You have yet to draw blood why is that? At this time your power is far greater than mine but you have yet to harm me why is that?" Fear. That was what stopped him cold. Shitsuren knew it, but to attack at this range would require he forfit the bet, he would need to release his Zanpakto. "Perhaps I just like thinking before I attack, and the memories stop me for a short while. Sorry. Anyway, you gonna use the fire to your advantage like a coward, or you actually gonna make a move?" "In battle to the defeat all fairness is off. Beside if you can use your power why can't I? This fire is one of the few powers I have remaining." He shoot a large arc of the white substance at his opponent." Shitsuren knew that now he was out of options. He would need to think outside the box, or get scorched in the process. Without a moment's pause once the fires were within his range, he sliced them in twain, sending a gust of wind as sharp as a sword edge right at Taiken. Taiken tried to get away but was hit by the sharp edges of the wind. Some small drops of blood hit the tree leaves. "Don't even think if your getting my blood." Taiken made the plasma fire eat all his blood to where there would be any on any level. "Impressive, very impressive. But didn't you aready ask me why I didn't draw blood? There, now I can ask again, you forfit?" Shitsuren replied, slightly off balance from the speed of his last strike. "I asked why yet not stating that you will never be able to. In the end that was as harmful to me as a paper cut is to a child." Shitsuren laughed. "You act like I even know what it means to be a child. I was always like this." he said pointing his index finger at Taiken, "Danken." he muttered, firing a laser like before, although it functioned more like a Cero this time. Taiken pull out a ordinary wakizashi from his haori. He slashed the Cero-like attack in haft. "To think you have forced me to use this weapon. While you may not care or understand I bestow this title to you '''Shingurugurētofaitā (シングルグレートファイター, Single Great Warrior)." "Thank you. You are worthy of learning my real name, not my serial number. My name, given to me by myself as something to replace my numerical name, is Shitsuren Ryougen. Think of it as thanks for allowing me to live this long, and for not dying against my attacks." " That title is proof that you survive for a long time against me, even with only 15% of my total power." Taiken then with speed appeared right by Shitsuren about to slash him inhaft. Shitsuren blocked with his gloved hand. Using his full strength, he pushed away from the blade, sending himself skidding a short distance. "Why don't you go all out?" "Two reasons. One if I did than you would simply not exist my full power is far greater than any of Sōsuke Aizen's transformations. Two how can I if I lack the power, an enormus battle long ago has left me a shell of my former self." "So, you can't? Man, that has gotta suck. I'm also under a limiter of a sort. Only in life or death situations can I use my fullest powers, powers that scare my master, myself, and any unfortunate to see it." Shitsuren said, grinning. " I had to divide my power using 4/5 of it to seal away a great enemy of mine. So at best I can only use 20% total of my spiritual power. I think your master would want material from me if I was at my fullest rather than in a pathetic weakened stated." "Then I guess I don't need to continue attacking you. What's the point in taking the DNA of someone not at their best, you know?" Shitsuren replied, sheathing his sword. "Just don't expect such a kindness from me a second time." "So that's it really, what about your master?" "He usually understands when I fail. Most times, I do have a good reason, it lessens the punishment." Shitsuren said, a sad smiled on his face. "I'd rather suffer for a short time then to watch another die, especially as the only one of my kind." "Amazing the first time I enter the Rugongai in over a hundred years and I battle someone. You were a decent fighter and that title I gave you, will be written in the Panteon's list of fighters that are advised to not fight." "Thank you for those kind words. I will strive to live up to them." "Well then I think I should be going." Taiken begins to walk away.